falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Заметки в Fallout: New Vegas
На этой странице представлены все записки, которые можно найти в игре Fallout: New Vegas. Текст любой найденной записки автоматически помещается в раздел «Разное» меню «Инфо» Pip-Boy 3000. Этот список далеко не полон. Помогите дополнить его. Нью-Вегас Неотсортировано Это все записки из редактора G.E.C.K.. Удаляйте записки из этого списка по мере их переноса в таблицу выше. * Highwater Trousers' Activation Code (000cb4d5) * Can I Tell Him? A Poseidon Energy Publication for New Employees (000e3d7b) * A Birthday Poem (000744b7) * A Piece of the Past for Your Future (0011dd9a) * A Story to Be Told (0011dd96) * A text note (0001cec7) * A text note (95968) * A text note (95969) * A text note (0009596b) * A text note (0009596d) * A text note (0009596f) * A text note (95971) * A text note (95972) * A text note (95973) * A text note (95974) * A text note (95975) * A text note (95976) * A text note (95977) * A text note (95978) * A text note (95979) * A text note (0009597a) * A text note (0009597b) * A text note (0009597c) * A text note (0009597d) * A text note (0009597e) * A text note (0009597f) * A text note (95980) * A Tragedy Has Befallen All Mankind (166660) * A Tribute to Our Benefactor (0011dd98) * About that Bunker at Fortification Hill... (177875) * Access Codes (000a8740) * Accident Report Log (000fed5a) * Activation Code (000f627c) * Alpha Station Password (001167e1) * Ambassador Crocker's Note (0011909a) * Ambassador Phillip Granger's Final Report (0012b5af) * Ambassador Susanna Edith's Final Report (0012b5b0) * Ambitions! (0013a6a1) * Ammunition for the Scorpions (000f7b1d) * Anchorage War Memorial Stash (000a8719) * Anderson's Confession (001618e4) * Angela and Diego (0008f7a0) * Angela and Diego (0008f7a1) * ARCHIMEDES Testing (000e3d7c) * Arlington READS! (0007e178) * As Requested (000cafc0) * Automated Solution Response (000e8b22) * Autonomic Nervous System (000aa03d) * Bannon (0002a43e) * Bannon's Request (000a6f74) * Beta Testing Notice (76812) * Big Sal's Password (119488) * Bill of Sale (000b83cc) * Birthday Cake (000ce701) * Black Mountain Investigation Note (000e9c26) * Black Mountain Prison Password (000e60f2) * Bloody Sketch found in Dunwich Building (000300c8) * Book II (000a9ec3) * Book IV (000a9f2a) * Book VIII (000a9f79) * Bounty Notice: &PCName; (000673d5) * Bounty Notice: Junders Plunkett (000cb4fa) * Brass Lantern Inventory Notes (000151d6) * Brass Lantern Password (000151da) * Bravo Station Password (001167e2) * Burn this Goddamn Jumpsuit (52394) * Busted Radio (001093c8) * Buttercup (0011dda0) * C.J. Young is missing (0008f7a3) * Cachino's Journal (000fa299) * Caesar's Legion (000d780a) * Camp Crater Orientation (000a6123) * Camp McCarran Order #172 (000fc9f1) * Camp McCarran Weapons Manifest (000fd305) * Camp RHO Orientation (0003118a) * CapitalPostTerminalNote1a (00024e9e) * CapitalPostTerminalNote1b (00024ea0) * CapitalPostTerminalNote2a (00024e9f) * CapitalPostTerminalNote2b (00024ea1) * CapitalPostTerminalNote3a (00024ea2) * CapitalPostTerminalNote3b (0007e3bf) * Cass's Whiskey Challenge (00167f34) * Cassidy Caravans Buyout Offer (0015ca93) * Cerulean Robotics Terminal Access Card (001344a3) * CGDadComputerAmata (0004d842) * CGDadComputerExperiment27CE (0004d845) * CGDadComputerExperimentPP216 (0004d846) * CGDadComputerFreddie (0004d840) * CGDadComputerStanley (0004d841) * CGOverseersTerminalAmata (0004d849) * CGOverseersTerminalBeatrice (0004d84b) * CGOverseersTerminalBraunAttachmentA (55749) * CGOverseersTerminalBraunLetter (55741) * CGOverseersTerminalGECK (55744) * CGOverseersTerminalJonas (0004d84c) * CGOverseersTerminalTunnelSnakes (0004d84a) * Chairmen Job Offer (00116ff9) * Charlie Station Password (001167e3) * Charlie Station Requsition List (00123e28) * Check on Ranger Station Charlie (000ccfc9) * Chief Fire Officer Report (00166b31) * Chief Hanlon's Confession (0015867b) * CitPalandineNote (000b75f7) * Cloning Log (0004168b) * Comm Station Password (0014b049) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f0) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f1) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f2) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f3) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f4) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f5) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f6) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f7) * CommuneNote01 (000cb4f8) * Communications Entry #842 (0014cd2d) * Communications Entry #923 (0014cd2b) * Communications Entry #937 (0014cd2c) * Conspiracy Suspicions (000d780b) * Contract for Extermination (0006f835) * Contract Killing (0006f930) * Control Options (001297d4) * Control Tower Log (000fc208) * Corporal White's Journal (000fc21c) * Corpse Retrieved (162018) * Council Agenda (00053cfe) * Council Minutes (000819de) * Council Minutes (000819df) * CPU Option 1HX-53BB (000536cb) * Crimson Caravan - Van Graff Agreement (0015d90a) * Crimson Caravan Invoice (000f2742) * Crimson Caravan Payment (000f2d28) * Crimson Caravan Reparations (000fc9f2) * DashwoodTerminalPeople1 (000bd6a0) * DashwoodTerminalPeople1 (000bd6a1) * DashwoodTerminalPeople1 (000bd6a2) * DashwoodTerminalPeople1 (000bd6a3) * DashwoodTerminalPeople1 (000bd6a4) * DashwoodTerminalPests (000bd6aa) * DashwoodTerminalPests (000bd6ab) * DashwoodTerminalPests (000bd6ac) * DashwoodTerminalPests (000bd6ad) * DashwoodTerminalPests (000bd6ae) * DashwoodTerminalPlaces (000bd6a5) * DashwoodTerminalPlaces (000bd6a6) * DashwoodTerminalPlaces (000bd6a7) * DashwoodTerminalPlaces (000bd6a8) * DashwoodTerminalPlaces (000bd6a9) * DCTA Laser Firearms Protocol (00054ebe) * DCTA Metro Map (000c0c7e) * Declaration of Vital Essence (0013a6a0) * Delta Station Password (001167e4) * Deposition (000e88a4) * Deputy Beagle's Journal (001618bf) * Dermot's Ledger (000f95c6) * Diary of Candace Keller (000b07a9) * Dr. Richards Medical Report (127930) * East Terminal Warning (000f0873) * Eastern Reflector Control Terminal Password (000e361b) * Echo Station Password (001167e5) * El Dorado Power (0012910c) * Elaine's Letter (00162b5a) * Emergency Procedures (95965) * Enclave Field Report (000c1954) * Enclave Field Report (000c1956) * Enjoy Our Hearty Meals (0011dd99) * Entry 1 (000e8115) * Entry 2 (000e8116) * Entry 3 (000e8117) * Entry 4 (000e8118) * Entry 5 (000e8112) * Entry 6 (000e8113) * Entry One in the Die-ary of Trash (00161f8c) * Entry Three in the Die-ary of Trash (00161f8b) * Entry Two in the Die-ary of Trash (00161f8a) * Erasmus' Log (00123e29) * Ericsen's Log (00123e27) * Farming Report (0012b5b8) * Feel The Love Man (0007dc19) * Field Entry: Bloatfly (000caa37) * Field Entry: Giant Ant (000caa39) * Field Entry: Great American Cockroach (000caa38) * Field Entry: Mirelurk (000caa3a) * Field Entry: Two-Headed Brahmin (000caa3b) * Field Entry: A001 Wild Dog (00095d2d) * Field Entry: A002 Large Scorpion (00095d2e) * Field Entry: A003 Mole Rat (00095d2f) * Fiend Report (0012b5b9) * Fine Dining (00162b5b) * First Sergeant Astor's Log (00166d9b) * Flight Control Log (0013e5c7) * Flying Bananas Cant Talk (0004f568) * Followers Need Supplies (0011702d) * Food Processor Parts List (000f5758) * For Carla (0015fbaf) * Forged Jet Theft Note (001227af) * Forlorn Hope Letter 1 (001629c4) * Forlorn Hope Letter 2 (001629c5) * Forlorn Hope Letter 3 (001629c6) * Forlorn Hope Letter 4 (001629c7) * Forlorn Hope Letter 5 (001629c8) * Forlorn Hope Letter 6 (001629c9) * Forlorn Hope Letter 7 (001629ca) * Forlorn Hope Letter 8 (001629cb) * Forlorn Hope Letter 9 (00162abc) * Forlorn Hope Mandate (0016400a) * Fort Constantine CO Keycard (0004cb1b) * Fort Constantine Launch Codes (0004cc79) * Fort Ind. Terminal Access Password (0003d6f7) * Foxtrot Station Password (001167e6) * Frank Weathers' Family (0013aca3) * Freeside Report (0012b5b7) * Freeside Squatter Camp Note (0015c4af) * From the depths of my ebbing soul (0011dd9e) * Generator Diagnostics (0014840a) * Generic Embassy Info (0012b97f) * Getting Janet Into Nellis (001618e2) * Ghoul in Trouble (000e60f3) * Gibson's Scrap of Paper (0006ebf7) * Go with Captain Parker to arrest Keith. (0014d9aa) * Goodsprings Schoolhouse Safe (116738) * Guess Whose Luck Keeps Rolling? (0013849c) * Gun Runner Tariff (00163e4f) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 04/06/2058 (000fc980) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 04/14/2042 (000fc97d) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 04/15/2077 (000fc982) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 05/14/2027 (000fc97c) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 06/19/2077 (000fc983) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 07/25/2042 (000fc97e) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 11/08/2053 (000fc97f) * H&H Tools Journal Entry 12/27/2064 (000fc981) * Halford's Note (148432) * HamHideNote01 (000cb503) * HamHideNote01 (000cb504) * HamHideNote01 (000cb505) * HamHideNote01 (000cb506) * HamHideNote01 (000cb507) * HamHideNote01 (000cb508) * Help Me! (0015cc27) * Henchman Message to Andy Scabb (0013e541) * Hey, buddy (000fd1d1) * Hey, you! (0011dd9f) * Hidden Stash Note (00063a5b) * Hidden Valley Info (001374ab) * Hidden Valley Self-destruct Password (001645e9) * Holotape (0010291e) * Holotape (0010771c) * Home Sweet Home (0001a7ea) * Hoover Dam Engineering Report (00142dcc) * Hoover Dam Security Duty Roster (00142dca) * Hoover Dam Security Report (00142dcb) * HostetlerTerminalNote1 (000f80be) * HostetlerTerminalNote2 (000f80bc) * HostetlerTerminalNote3 (000f80bd) * Hotel Registry (00053d00) * HouseToolsJournalFail (000fc9e6) * HouseToolsJournalSucceed (000fc9e7) * HouseToolsTerminal1 (000fc984) * HouseToolsTerminal14 (157343) * HouseToolsTerminal15 (157344) * HouseToolsTerminal16 (157345) * HouseToolsTerminal17 (157346) * HouseToolsTerminal2 (000fc978) * HouseToolsTerminal3 (000fc979) * HouseToolsTerminal4 (000fc97a) * HouseToolsTerminal5 (000fc97b) * How To Play Caravan (00162c93) * Hubris Comics Publishing Schedule, Summer 2077 (00080cbe) * Human Resources (0005ad6e) * Hydroponics Notes (000819dd) * Incoming Weapon Inventory (31271) * Informant Report (0012b5b6) * Initial Trials (000e3d79) * Injured Molerat (000e834b) * Inter-office Correspondence #3458503 (000eac54) * Internment Orders (000c9413) * Inventory Transfer Order (0014c122) * Investigate Keith's gambling and drug operations. (000fb0ea) * Jack Wilson (0011bae9) * Jack's Love Story (0010a1c2) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 01 (000300be) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 02 (000300bf) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 03 (000300c0) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 04 (000300c1) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 05 (000300c2) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 06 (000300c3) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 07 (000300c4) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 08 (000300c5) * Jaime's Personal Journal: Entry 09 (000300c6) * Jake Erwin Report (0012b98b) * January 26, 2077 -- Little Lamplight! (000bf0c0) * Jean-Baptiste's Jet Theft Note (001227ae) * Journal of Carrie Delaney, Entry 1 (000bf0bc) * Journal of Carrie Delaney, Entry 2 (000bf0bd) * Justice Bloc HQ Security Tapes (000e88a1) * Karl's Journal (00144eb9) * Keely's Password (000fe953) * Keene (0014bf85) * Keeping You in Touch (0011dd9c) * Keeping You in Touch (0011dd9d) * Keller Family Transcript 1 of 5 (0003d7f9) * Keller Family Transcript 2 of 5 (0003d7fa) * Keller Family Transcript 3 of 5 (0003d7fb) * Keller Family Transcript 4 of 5 (0003d7fc) * Keller Family Transcript 5 of 5 (0003d7fd) * Kidnap Order (0008c72d) * Killing Time (00024ea3) * Kudlow's Log (00123e2a) * Legion Notes (00135a3c) * Legion Orders (0014e32e) * Legion Raid Plans (00135a3d) * Legion Slave Ledger (144675) * Leo Notes (000151d5) * Leo Notes (00054e73) * Leo Notes (00054e74) * Leo Notes (00054e76) * Let There Be Light! (000e5e00) * Letter from Vault-Tec (000cb4fc) * Letter from Vault-Tec (000cb4ff) * Letter of Introduction (000e2949) * Letter of Introduction (000e294a) * Letter of Protest (000e2843) * Letter to Gloria (0015d9e0) * Lineholm's Log (00123e26) * Liza O'Malley's Personal Files (0012b97e) * Log 672 (000e9496) * Log 674 (000e9497) * Log 675 (000e9498) * Log 676 (000e949a) * Log Entry #1836 (00147d2c) * Log Entry #2257 (00147d2d) * Log Page 12 (0014b299) * Log Page 13 (0014b29b) * Log Page 14 (0014c0ff) * Log Page 15 (0014c101) * Log Page 18 (0014b29a) * Log Page 19 (0014c100) * Log Page 20 (0014b29c) * Log Page 3 (0014b29e) * Log Page 5 (0014c0fe) * Log Page 7 (0014b29d) * Log Page 8 (0014c102) * LS Chamber (158980) * Lucky 38 Reactor (00128f2a) * Lunch Meat Casserole Recipe (0002e7d6) * Man the Doors (0005ad1e) * Matchbook (112015) * Matter Modulator Project (000e9440) * MaxsonDiary1 (000b75e3) * MaxsonDiary10 (000b75ec) * MaxsonDiary11 (000b75ed) * MaxsonDiary2 (000b75e4) * MaxsonDiary3 (000b75e5) * MaxsonDiary4 (000b75e6) * MaxsonDiary5 (000b75e7) * MaxsonDiary6 (000b75e8) * MaxsonDiary7 (000b75e9) * MaxsonDiary8 (000b75ea) * MaxsonDiary9 (000b75eb) * MaxsonDossier1 (000b75f1) * MaxsonDossier2 (000b75f2) * MaxsonDossier3 (000b75f3) * MaxsonDossier4 (000bcc0d) * MaxsonStateNote (000b75f5) * Mayes Request (125844) * McCarran Arms Request (000f07ca) * MDCTA System Warning (00054e95) * Meat Vendor List (000fd2ca) * Medical Supplies (000f2480) * Meeting Notes (000e9499) * Mei Wong (000a84b7) * Memo to All Personnel: Emergency Protocols (0005ad1c) * Memo: Company Policy: Caps in Emails (0005ad20) * Memo: Emergency Procedures (0005ad23) * Memo: Hostile Workplace (0005ad21) * Memo: How to Respond to Federal Raids (0005e63d) * Memo: Weapon Practice Tonight? (0005ad1f) * Merc's Orders (000aa848) * Mercenary Note (0014be10) * Message: Khan Hospitality (000ccfcb) * Metro Computer Password (0001f93b) * Midnight Ranch Attacks (000ccfcc) * Military Orders (000cdb54) * Milling Specifications (000edb30) * Misfits Grenade Report (Bad) (107769) * Misfits Grenade Report (Good) (107768) * Misfits Rifle Report (Bad) (107767) * Misfits Rifle Report (Good) (107766) * Misfits Rifle Report (Good) (0010776a) * Missing Laser Pistol (0016774e) * Mission Statement CB-03 (0015a7b9) * Mission Statement KH-792 (0015a7bc) * Mission Statement XV-56 (0015a7ba) * Mister Lopez (0008f7a2) * Moira's Terminal Password (0003e5ce) * Mojave Express Delivery Order (4 of 6) (0015bc9b) * Mojave Express Delivery Order (6 of 6) (00105bcd) * Monorail Sabotage Plans (000fc964) * Motor-Runner Bounty (000f0a2e) * Mr. Cuddles (0010a417) * Mr. Cuddles (0010a418) * Mr. RADical's Journal (000cee6f) * My Diary, by Jason Grant -- Entry 1 (000bf0be) * My Diary, by Jason Grant -- Entry 2 (000bf0bf) * Neighborly Letter (000cb501) * Nellis Artillery Timing Details (0015a37b) * Nellis Missile Metal (00107dba) * Nellis Scrap Metal (00107dbb) * Nellis Solar Array (0010a1c3) * New Canaan Branch Proposal (00163e4d) * New Name for the Vendortron (000fc9f3) * New Terminal (0013a6a3) * Nighstalker Data (0014bf83) * Nighttime Sniper (000ce88e) * Note (0005db36) * Note (0005db38) * Note (000e44ab) * Note 1 (167151) * Note 2 (167152) * Note 3 (167153) * Note For Ted (000a873f) * Note from Corporal White (001429e8) * Note from White to Dazzle (001618e3) * Note to Self (0016768f) * Note to the Librarian (0002f581) * Note to Tyrone (001429f5) * Notice of Postponement (000e88a5) * Oasis Coordinates (000c942e) * Obtain a book of medicine for Hannigan. (000a5ad1) * Offer to Permit Annexation (166661) * Old Legion Paperwork (0013512a) * Omertas Stopped Buying From Mick (113214) * Opening to a New World (0011dd97) * Openings (0002a440) * Order of Withdrawal (0015ecab) * Overseer Order 745 (000e88a3) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (00135f1f) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (0013ef5c) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (0013ef5d) * Overseer's Journal Fragment (0013ef5e) * Overseer's Message (00080cb8) * Overseer's Password (0013a727) * Overseer's Terminal Password (29859) * partial CB Radio backup (00029fa7) * Patient 1648654 (001669ac) * Patient 1687865 (001669ae) * Patient 3905698 (001669b0) * Patient 5498465 (001669ad) * Patient 6585645 (001669af) * Patient Files (000819e1) * Patrick's Farewell (0002dc1e) * Pennsylvania Ave Explosives Note (000bb1e1) * Phillipe's Recipes (00117e37) * Pick the lock to Chavez's cell. (000e3d60) * Poseidon Energy Employee ID Card (000e361a) * Post-War Audio Log (0013dbeb) * Prepared Speech of Gus Olson, Ombudsman, for the Annual Overseer Election (000e88a0) * President Kimball's Itinerary (00132f2d) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e94) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e95) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e97) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e98) * Primm Residential Petition (000e3e99) * Primm Residential Petition - Complete (000e3e96) * Primm Slim Corrupted Memory Block (000e2c95) * Prison Break (0013722d) * Private Contract: Kill PCName! (67344) * Public Kitchen (000ccf84) * Public Kitchen (000ccf85) * Quarterly Analysis (0005ad6c) * Radiation Warning (0005ad6f) * Ranger Kudlow Report (00152c03) * Ranger Lineholm Report (00152a49) * Ranger Pason Report (00152a48) * Ranger Station Charlie Audio Log 1 (000842e0) * Ranger Station Charlie Audio Log 2 (000842e2) * Ranger Station Radio Security Codes (0014f3b0) * Ransom Note (000e393f) * RE: Bannon (0002a43f) * Re: Henry Jamison (00163e4e) * Re: Weapon Practice (0004d84e) * Reactor Power Message (0015a35e) * Reactor Shutdown Message (0015a35d) * Reactor SOS Message (0015a35f) * Reactor Vent Message (0015a35c) * Rebuilding Proposal (000819e2) * Recipe - Mirelurk Cakes (000ac3bb) * Recipes - Brahmin Wellington (00175aab) * Recipes - Cass' Moonshine (0016163e) * Recipes - Cook-Cook's Fiend Stew (00175ab0) * Recipes - Rose's Wasteland Omelet (0013d52c) * Recipes - Ruby's Spicy Casserole (001613d1) * Recipes - Turbo (00146d1a) * Recon of the Lucky 38 (0011d582) * Redhead (000fd1cf) * Regional Health Hazards (000819e0) * Reminder (000fd1d0) * Repair Note #3 (000e64e7) * REPCONBasementTerminalNote1 (000cd21c) * REPCONBasementTerminalNote2 (000cd221) * REPCONN Sabotage Terminal Note (000ce6ca) * Report back to Captain Parker (000fb0eb) * Report back to Captain Parker (000fb0ec) * Report from Captain Pappas (0012b980) * Report from first survey party (0002e38d) * Reprimand Recommendation (001429e9) * Research Note - Enclave Armor (000b2c24) * Research Note - Laser Rifle (0005bb92) * Research Note - Laser Rifle (0005bb93) * Research Note - Laser Rifle (0005bb94) * Research Note - Laser Rifle (0005bb95) * Research Note - Laser Rifle (000b2646) * Research Note - Minigun (000b2c22) * Research Note - Missile Launcher (000b2c25) * Research Note - Plasma Rifle (000b2c21) * Research Note - Pulse Grenade (000b2c23) * Resource Levels (0005ad6d) * Retrieve the Corpse of Ranger Morales (000ef20e) * Revenge Note (0015a7bb) * Rollings -- We're Done (64343) * Roy Gottlieb's Terminal Password (000ea7ff) * Safe! (000e94a1) * Sammy's Safe Combination (000e32f5) * Satcom Array NN-03d Coordinates (000cb4d4) * Satcom Array NW-07c Coordinates (000cb4d3) * SatComNote01 (000cb4cd) * SatComNote01 (000cb4ce) * SatComNote01 (000cb4cf) * SatComNote01 (000cb4d0) * SatComNote01 (000cb4d1) * SatComNote01 (000cb4d2) * SatComNote01 (000cb4d9) * Schematics - .44 Magnum, Hand Load (0013e44f) * Schematics - Bottlecap Mine (00033bce) * Schematics - Bottlecap Mine v.2 (000c33ae) * Schematics - Bottlecap Mine v.3 (000c33af) * Schematics - Dart Gun (00033bc7) * Schematics - Dart Gun v.2 (000c33b0) * Schematics - Dart Gun v.3 (000c33b1) * Schematics - Deathclaw Gauntlet (00033bc8) * Schematics - Deathclaw Gauntlet v.2 (000c33b2) * Schematics - Deathclaw Gauntlet v.3 (000c33b3) * Schematics - Dog Tag Fist (00146c7a) * Schematics - Nuka Grenade (00033bc9) * Schematics - Nuka Grenade v.2 (000c33b4) * Schematics - Nuka Grenade v.3 (000c33b5) * Schematics - Powder Charge (00138e04) * Schematics - Railway Rifle (00033bca) * Schematics - Railway Rifle v.2 (000c33b6) * Schematics - Railway Rifle v.3 (000c33b7) * Schematics - Rock-It Launcher (00033bcb) * Schematics - Rock-It Launcher v.2 (000c33b8) * Schematics - Rock-It Launcher v.3 (000c33b9) * Schematics - Rock-It Launcher v.4 (000c33bc) * Schematics - Shishkebab (00033bcc) * Schematics - Shishkebab v.2 (000c33ba) * Schematics - Shishkebab v.3 (000c33bb) * Scribbles (0007dc17) * Seagrave's Incriminating Letter (000a6f75) * Search Party Log #1 (00097f36) * Search Party Log #2 (000c3a1a) * Search Party Log #3 (000c3a1b) * Search Party Log #4 (000c3a1c) * Secure Transmission (0005ad70) * Security Log (0002a441) * Sergeant Teddy (136921) * Sexton's Note (00126d48) * Sexual Harassment Charge (0005ad1d) * Sgt. Reyes List (00127b22) * Sgt. Reyes List (00127b23) * Shift Reports (0012b98c) * Shipping Invoice #0812 (000fed58) * Shipping Invoice #1542 (000fed59) * Shocker Glove (000bff6d) * Shopping List (00053cff) * Silent Treatment (000ef965) * Simulation Note (000cda60) * Simulation Note (000cda61) * Sniper Nest Location (164009) * Sniper's Justice (000ccfca) * Snuff Tapes (0011d9cc) * Song of the Lightman (000443f1) * Springvale Raider Mining Log (000892d8) * Springvale Raider Mining Log (000c7c3b) * Springvale Raider Mining Log (000c7c3c) * Stealth Boy Prototype (0014bf84) * Stealthboy Shipment Update (000cd21d) * Storage Room Safe (000ccef1) * Stril Gang Report (00164e1e) * Strip Letter 1 (00162abd) * Strip Letter 10 (00162ac5) * Strip Letter 11 (00162ac6) * Strip Letter 2 (00162abe) * Strip Letter 3 (00162abf) * Strip Letter 4 (00162ac0) * Strip Letter 5 (00162ac1) * Strip Letter 6 (00162ac2) * Strip Letter 7 (00162b5c) * Strip Letter 8 (00162ac3) * Strip Letter 9 (00162ac4) * Strip Security Report (0012b98a) * Survival Weapon Idea (0002a43d) * System Recording: Vault 11 Front Entrance (000e9ac1) * System Recording: Vault 11 Solution (000e8b21) * Tabitha Journal 2 (000e949b) * Terminal Entry (0005b33c) * Terminal Entry (0005b33d) * Terminal Entry (0005b33e) * Terminal Entry (0005b33f) * Terminal Entry (0005c6c8) * Terminal Entry (0005c6de) * Terminal Instructions (000a8743) * Thanks, baby (0016665f) * The Guardians of Gillyfrond (000443ef) * The Screams of Brahmin (000ce88d) * The settlement of Megaton (0002e38e) * The settlement of Megaton (0002e38f) * They Didn't Shoot The Deputy (000e3755) * To Anyone Who Gets This (0007dc5d) * Torn Diary Page 1 (001544bd) * Torn Diary Page 2 (001544ba) * Torn Diary Page 3 (001544bb) * Torn Diary Page 4 (001544bc) * Torn Out Journal Entry (0007dbef) * Transient Census Data (31277) * Treasure Hunt (000e7595) * Troike Blackmail Note (0011945d) * Troop Transfer (000d7809) * UnderworldTulipTerminalPL1 (000a9ea1) * Upcoming Visit (000e3d7a) * V19Note (147530) * V19Note (147531) * V19Note (147532) * V19Note (147533) * V19Note (147534) * V19Note (147535) * V19Note (147536) * V19Note (147537) * V19Note (147538) * V19Note (147539) * V19Note (0014753a) * V19Note (0014753b) * V19Note (0014753c) * V19Note (0014753d) * V19Note (0014753e) * V19Note (0014753f) * V19Note (147540) * V19Note (147541) * V19Note (147542) * V19Note (147543) * V19Note (147544) * V19Note (147545) * V19Note (147546) * V19Note (001622d3) * V19Note (001622d5) * V34 Boomer Log (00135f1d) * V34 North Gate Alt Warning Note (132543) * V34 North Gate Warning Note (0012fc72) * V34 North Security Station Log (00135f1c) * V34 Overseer Log 01 (00135f20) * V34 Overseer Log 02 (00135f21) * V34 Reactor Log (00135f22) * V34 Reactor Warning Note (132542) * V34 South Security Station Log (00135f1e) * V34 Welcome Note (00135e6d) * Vance Gun Brochure (000e3756) * Vault 101 Classroom Lesson Review (000224cc) * Vault 101 Classroom Lesson Review (000224cd) * Vault 101 Classroom Lesson Review (000224ce) * Vault 101 Classroom Lesson Review (000224cf) * Vault 101 Classroom Lesson Review (000224d0) * Vault 101 Classroom Lesson Review (000224d1) * Vault 101 Lesson Review - History (000224cb) * Vault 11 (000e9ac3) * Vault 11 Election Guide (000e88a6) * Vault 11 Overseer's Terminal Password (000e88a2) * Vault 22 Additive Note 1 (000f82b2) * Vault 22 Additive Note 2 (000f82b5) * Vault 22 Additive Note 3 (000f82ab) * Vault 22 Cave Door Terminal Note 1 (000f82ad) * Vault 22 Cave Door Terminal Note 2 (000f82b0) * Vault 22 Cave Door Terminal Note 3 (000f82b1) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 1 (000f82b9) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 2 (000f82ba) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 3 (000f82bb) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 4 (000f82bc) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 5 (000f82bd) * Vault 22 Clinic Note 6 (000f82be) * Vault 22 Maintenance Note 1 (000f82b6) * Vault 22 Maintenance Note 2 (000f82b7) * Vault 22 Oxygen Note (000f82ac) * Vault 22 Pest Control Note 1 (000f82c2) * Vault 22 Pest Control Note 2 (000f82c3) * Vault 22 Pest Control Note 3 (000f82c4) * Vault 3 Overseer Password (000fd78b) * Vault 34 Security Terminal Password (133107) * Vault 34 Utility Terminal Password (133108) * Vault 74 Holotape Overseer's Log (154133) * Vault 74a Overseer's Log (154134) * Vault Status Log (0012af41) * Visitor Policy (000ce702) * Vote for Bob (000312b1) * Vote for Dave (000312b2) * Vote for Rosie (000312b0) * Wanted: Deathclaw Egg (000e5b97) * War Effort (00163e50) * Wasteland Merchant Note (000c47c2) * Wastelander Map (0003f74d) * Wastelander Note (000908f7) * Western Reflector Control Terminal Password (000e361c) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4e5) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4e7) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4e8) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4e9) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4ea) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4eb) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4ec) * WomensAuxStoryNote01 (000cb4ed) * Your hotel rocks (0011dda1) * Your Satisfaction Guaranteed (0011dd9b) en:Fallout: New Vegas paper notes Категория:Записки Fallout: New Vegas